nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
E Chip
Commonly referred to as a miltary and strategic buff, he's loved and hated by the CYOC genre community. A somewhat successful jazz trombonist (who, amazingly, turned one trombone of his into a working rocket), he has played with numerous professionals (some of which appear as sidemen in albums of very famous musicians) on various occassions, both jam sessions and gigs, and he also enjoys playing Ultimate Frisbee, Football (Americant), minecraft, Ace Combat (which, with Minecraft are the only videogames he plays) and just about any sport excepting hockey. While little is really known about him, we can only really guess at how many hours he's spent studying both military related stuff and politics. In spite of his massive wealth of military knowledge, he's a pacifist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed and really doesn't like war. Common trademarks of his work in the CYOC game are the Falken aircraft (general idea stolen from Ace Combat), Stonehenge (which he doesn't use anymore, general idea again stolen from Ace Combat), Submersible aircraft carriers (inspired by a mix of the I-400 and Scinfaxi from AC 5), project Rift, and a lack of large ships (excluding aircraft carriers and cargo ships). He s pecializes in aerial and naval combat, thanks to various contacts around the world who feed him information about said topics. Using this information as well as other things he's learned from various sources, he runs the Create a Modern State game, which was fairly successful for 8 threads, until coming to a stop. It was recently restarted, but due to his lack of enthusiasm for the game, it has yet to take off (as of 6/22/2011). He is also rumored to be running secret military operations. CYOC genre history CYOC Being one of the oldest still active members of the genre, he has been playing since CYOC 3, where he joined on November 17, 2008 as New Jamaica. Just starting out, it's easy to see that he gained almost all of his military knowledge after the end of CYOC 3. Coming in, he made allies with 123xyz8, who was a member of the clan he was in. He also was helped by Teh Pwnage55, but never really thought anything of it He also quickly made allies with Porsche102, Sithlord_Man, and many people who no longer play, including the infamous Roccodog34. His playing style evolved, and until the famous War that Never Happened, he was an ally of Djinn. In the face of the power of the Warsaw Pact, he fled to prevent his own destruction. After the resolution, Djinnaken broke ties with New Jamaica, and he later became a part of the Warsaw Pact, where a misunderstanding between him and some of the members almost led to his destruction for being a spy (later resolved). After being temporarily kicked out, he was readmitted into the Warsaw Pact. Later, he attacked Djinnaken after Djinnaken FOG hid a fortress that attacked troops of an ally on a peacekeeping mission using project Rift. Due to misconceptions of Fog, he argued that project Rift would be sufficient in penetrating it. After being banned from the thread from arguing, Djinn revoked the ban an hour later and handed over thread ownership to Sirjoseph. At a point long lost, he merged with Waterice Man prior to Waterice's inactivity. Ever since then, not much of note concerning him has happened, excepting the hosting of the Second Winter Olympics Games. He has been responsible for the destruction of many newbies, including Fajner1, (D Chip), Darknis, and several others for overpowering over the years. He now holds a strong military for peacekeeping purposes and his basic stance in the game is to kill people that persist in using WMD's in war or overpowering when 123xyz8 is busy. Nation Creation Being one of the original members of NC (even before it was locked by a mod for being a copy of CYOC), he has been hailed as one of its most powerful members. Throughout the first 8 thread of the game, he quickly rose to the top as the New Jamaica. In the middile of the first thread, he made the highly successful Alliance of Free Nations, comprised of himself, Ultramantid (quit), Ralph1444 (Bulldawgs), and Jesse0666, Wuatduhf, and others. Unfortuantely, the rest of the threads are lost, though it is known that, with the aid of Ralph's country (Jikano), he did manage to conquer southern China from Hungry. Later, they became good allies, and when Hungry quit, he gave E Chip all of this lands. In NC 8, when posting rate was completely gone, he was the one pushing for a restart, which was later approved after much debate. Again, much information has been lost, though his new country was based out of the UK, and became known as the New United Kingdom of Everywhere. He again made it into the top-3, this time being number two behind Scorched. Another restart saw him short-changed 150 pages and a lot of land when Scorched restarted after he made it known he was on vacation. Regardless, he wiggled his way into the top-3 again behind Scorcehd and Pwnage, with whom he was constantly arguing with. During both of the most previous restarts (excluding the current game), there were multiple plans to get rid of him, though none were carried through. He again got short-changed 70 pages in the current restart after again making it known that he'd not have access to a computer. Feudal Lords E Chip started playing Feudal Lords sometime in the second restart. Joining as India in WWII, he quickly grew into a global power through a close alliance with Cardnals100 , with whom he later merged with and essentially annexed when Cardnals quit. He was an enemy of Pen Par 's Japan, and went to war with at one time. Unfortunately, the war was voided by Sithlord_Man due to arguments. During the third play through, he controlled all of eastern Asia excepting non-Manchuria China, as well as India, Sri Lanka, Australia, and much of Pacifica. Largely considered the strongest player, his massive military and population base on top of his booming economy certainly put him at the top. During the most recent restart, he's started playing in Florida as the Timucuan tribe. Create a Modern State On February 21, 2010, E Chip founded the Create a Modern State game, centered in the modern time. He runs the game, acting as NPC's, your own civilians, and a judge. In an attempt to release bias, he does not have a country. More information can be found in the Create a Modern State page. E Chip's Rumored Personal Military It has been assumed that E Chip runs a military of his own, though little proof has been accumulated. However, since the emergance of these rumors, several odd militaryish sights have been observed, and some of these have been linked to E Chip. BAA-109LAM "Warsheep" A cheap, low-observility MLRS system, the BAA-109LAM was born out of the Advanced Rocket SystEm (ARSE) program. There is only one leaked photo of a BAA-109LAM, but given the small size, many may exist. E-5 AQWACS The E-5 is a covert aircraft that largely resembles a duck. It was built with AWACS and JSTARS missions in mind, and serves as Chip's primary observation aircraft. It lacks a large SIGINT suite, but its air and ground radar mapping are second to none. The aircraft was spotted one several occasions, but through an extensive astroturfing campaign engaged in by E Chip, it is widely believed to be a photoshop. Category:Players Category:CAMS Category:CYOC Category:Nation Creation Category:Historic Nation Creation Category:Technology